Subs and Smoothies
by ga-mei
Summary: A new smoothie store opens up across the street from the Waverly Sub Station, and it turns out that it’s just another Wizard Family. But what happens when the adult wizards aren’t as nice as they appear? JustinOC, MaxOC


Subs and Smoothies

-

-

-

Summary: A new smoothie store opens up across the street from the Waverly Sub Station, and it turns out that it's just another Wizard Family. But what happens when the adult wizards aren't as nice as they appear? JustinOC, MaxOC

Authors Note: This has OC's in it, so naturally, people are going to be 'Psh, yeah right' and turn away. Give this one a shot.

Disclaimer: I'll say this one time and one time only. I do not own WWP.

-

-

-

"Alex! Alex!" A rather jumpy Jerry Russo called out. The young seventeen year old let out a groan, threw a rag on a partially cleaned table 5, but came over.

"Yeah Dad?" Alex stood with her weight shifted to her right leg, and set her right hand on her right hip. She looked mildly bored, but was listening.

"Look out that window." Jerry moved aside so that his middle child and only daughter could look out the streaky glass. Alex peered through the smudges that she would probably be cleaning later, and frowned.

"It's a smoothie and yogurt shop…" She stated flatly, flipping her hair over her shoulder to look at her father. "What's the big deal? Are you thirsty or something?" The left corner of her lip twitched up in a smirk.

"No." Jerry stated in an even flatter tone then the one his daughter had addressed him with. "But I need you to go over there and learn as much as possible about that shop." The Sub Station had quite popular since they installed TV's, which Jerry always had turned to ESPN. None of the Russo's had even noticed the vacant shop across from them.

"Um, why?" Alex frowned, already annoyed at a job that required her to collect information. If she didn't do it in school, why should she do it now?

"Because!" Jerry was very uppity about his vague answer, even going as far as to add a hand gesture. He paused before elaborating. "A sweet shop always rakes in more money than a sandwich shop. Always." Alex's blank look caused Jerry to tense up in frustration. "Justin!" He called in for back up. The nineteen year old boy left a 75% clean table 5 in order to tend to his fathers needs.

"Yeah Dad?" Justin flung his table wiping cloth over his shoulder, causing Alex to make a funny face in distaste. He ignored his sister's look, concentrating on his father.

"I need you to go over to the Smoothie and Yogurt shop." Jerry pointed out the window to the shop. His brows were furrowed together, as he was still frustrated from Alex.

"Smogurt?" Justin read the name of the shop aloud. Alex broke into a fit of giggles.

"Smogurt." She repeated contently, crossing her arms, and leaning against a metal post.

Jerry gave his daughter an odd glance, arching one eyebrow, and his mouth hanging open a little. His hands were clenching air. He shook it off. "Just go and get to know the people. We need to shut them down!" He seemed rather angry about the opening of 'Smogurt'.

"Dad, why are you so upset? It's just a yogurt place." Justin casually pulled the towel from his shoulder, bunching it into a ball.

"Oh, and smoothies!" Alex pointed out, raising a finger for an extra effect. Jerry scowled.

"Like I told your sister, the sweet shops in Waverly Place tend to rake in more money than us. They could easily put us out of business." Jerry explained. He seemed to be done with his 'Smogurt' lecture. "Now Alex, get you butt over there!"

Alex held up a finger. "But-"

Jerry interrupted. "Now!"

"But-"

"Now." And with that, Jerry left to tend to some waiting customers. Alex released a dramatic sigh, blowing at her bangs. Her eyes rest on Justin. They widened to their maximum, and Justin arched an eyebrow. "Justin!" She exclaimed. It took all of 2 seconds for Justin to comprehend the meaning behind her tone of voice.

"No. I will not go over there." He refused. He turned on his heel before Alex could protest, and went to finish cleaning the twice neglected table 5. Alex glanced around the shop, leaning back and forward. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Max!" She grabbed her 14 year old brother as he returned from delivering some subs to table 12. He jumped from the sudden contact, staring at his sister with wide eyes.

"I swear! I didn't do it!" He immediately got defensive. Alex frowned, partially shaking her head as she released him.

"What? I didn't call you over for whatever you 'didn't do.'" She crossed her arms, the frown still visible.

"Oh." Max bit his lip, as if wondering what she could possibly want him for.

"I need you to go over to Smogurt." She pointed out the door. "Go get information or whatever about them." She waved it off dismissively.

"No." Max turned to walk away, when Alex caught the collar of his shirt.

"Go over there! C'mon!" Alex whined. She released him to dig into her purple pants pocket. "I'll give you ten bucks. I bet that's how much a smoothie or yogurt or something costs there." She held up a Hamilton.

"Done!" Max plucked the bill from her hands, and yanked the Sub Station apron from his waist. He threw the black apron over the counter at Justin, and sprinted from his occupation.

Inside Smogurt was simply heaven for a little sugar addict like Max. On the left wall was blue tiles, and five frozen yogurt machines, each one dealing out two flavors. The flavors were: Traditional Vanilla, Sweet Chocolate, Fruity Strawberry, Cake Batter, Cookies and Cream, Mango Madness, Rocking Raspberry, Cookie Dough, New York Cheesecake, and lastly was Waverly Surprise. Down the back wall was the toppings bar and halfway down the bar began the smoothie station. At the end of the back wall was a cash register with a small scale, and a young Asian girl around Max's age working the register.

Max entered the shop and took note of the simple tables, chairs, and couches arranged in the shop. He took a cup and filled it with Vanilla, then piled on strawberries, chocolate morsels, and gummy bears. He couldn't resist a smoothie, so he ordered a mango one, knowing that he could just give to Justin or Alex if he got too full. He paid for the yogurt and smoothie while waiting for the latter to be prepared. He was surprised at the lack of customers in the store.

"Hi." He greeted the girl, who looked up from the pad of numbers.

"Hi. Set the yogurt on the scale." She pointed to the scale before him, and he set it down.

"I'm Max." He remembered Alex's instructions. The girl arched an eyebrow at him, as if wondering why he was talking to her.

"Lynn." She stated her name as well. She glanced back at the Caucasian brunette girl who was preparing the smoothie. "Did you get a medium smoothie?" She asked Max.

"Yeah." Max couldn't remember what size cup he had given to the girl, so he just agreed. He picked up a purple spoon, sticking it into his oversized lump of yogurt.

"That's four dollars even." Lynn waited for the money, looking rather bored. Max handed over the bill, surprised at the rather low price.

"Why was it so cheap?" He asked, leaning an elbow on the counter. He stared at the girl, causing her to scoot back in discomfort as she punched in some numbers.

"Yogurt is .39 cents per ounce, and your yogurt is ten ounces, so that's $1.95. Your medium sized yogurt is $2.05. That adds up to $4.00." Lynn handed back six dollars change, which Max stuffed into his pocket.

"Oh…" He stared in thought for a moment. "Thanks." He mumbled, picking up his yogurt.

"I'll give you your smoothie when it's done." Lynn leaned back in her chair, picking up a magazine. Max nodded, though the girl paid him no heed, and took a seat at one of the tables. He picked at his yogurt, thinking of ways to get information on the yogurt people.

"I got it!" He exclaimed, shocking Lynn, who had come to the table to deliver his smoothie. "Oh…hey." He looked down, immediately shoveling yogurt into his mouth. Lynn set the smoothie down.

"Got…what?" Lynn spoke slowly, in a high voice. She acted as if she really didn't want to know.

"Sit down." Max instructed kicking the chair across from him out for her to sit in. Lynn looked around, before sitting down. Her hand reached up to her opposite shoulder, as if she was scratching it. The girl from the smoothie counter went over to the front door and locked it, flipping the sign from OPEN to CLOSED. The only people in Smogurt that Max was aware of were the smoothie girl, Lynn, and himself.

Max stuck his hand under his pant leg, pulling out his wand. "Some are e-"

"Tomuman kinesis!" The smoothie girl whipped out a wand, taking Max's wand from his grip with its telekinesis spell. As the wand fell from the air Lynn whipped out something from where her hand on her shoulder had been. It was a wand.

"Some are evil some are kind, but for now put him in a bind." The girl twisted the spell that Max was going to use, and he found himself bound to his chair with rope. Lynn caught his wand in her free hand.

"Why are you here?" Smoothie girl asked, stepping forth from the door. She stuck her wand down her back.

"How does your wand stay put?" Max wondered aloud. Lynn rolled her eyes, while Smoothie Girl smirked. She pulled aside part of her collar, revealing a bra strap.

"Bra." She spoke one word, and one word only, but that was enough to make Max squirm.

"Jolie, I got this." Lynn whined, looking back at the Smoothie girl.

Jolie crossed her arms, frowning."C'mon, let me handle it. I'm more experienced than you, and-"

"Get my annoying sister out of my hair, and transport her right into our lair." Lynn pointed her wand at Jolie, who vaporized right before Max. Max began scooting back.

"You're…kind of dangerous." Max couldn't believe he was feeling threatened by a girl that was probably younger than him. Although judging on her hostility to her own sister, he wasn't going to mess with her. He did however; keep in mind that last spell, should Alex ever dance on his nerves.

Lynn ran her hand through her long wavy black hair, and kept her hand there. Her other hand was on the table, holding both her and Max's wand. She seemed frustrated, but Max said nothing.

"Are you ever really frustrated?" She asked, looking up. Max's eyes went wide when he saw that her eyes were slightly red-pink from tears welling up. He began to get anxious, knowing he would be unable to help a crying girl.

"Uh…kinda." He began scooting to the right. His gaze flickered from her to the door and back again. "W-why?" He stuttered not from fear, but from anxiety. Lynn stared at him for a moment, before sliding his wand across the table to him.

"I know why you're here." She spoke in an inaudible tone. She began making motions with her wand. "While I'm filled with frustration, teleport Max Russo to Waverly Sub Station." She flicked her wrist, and Max found himself back at the almost always empty table 5.

"Max!" Harper ran up to him, her eyes filled with worry. "Are you ok?!" She pulled out a pocket knife, causing Max to nearly fall over. Harper and a pocket knife should NEVER be together. Ever. Luckily Harper managed to free him of the binding without causing any damage.

"Thanks Harper." Max shed himself of the rope, and rose. He noticed that Lynn had not sent the smoothie or yogurt along with him.

"No problem!" Harper smiled her cheesy grin. Max gave a forced smile in return, looking the girl over. Not much had changed in two years. Harper still wore fruit themed outfits, and today was no exception. She was decked in pink and green, going watermelon style.

"Um…Harper…can I talk to you?" Max motioned Harper over to the side, his face showing that the following conversation was to be kept between the two of them.

"Sure Max!" Harper giddily followed the fourteen year old to the window where his father, Alex, and Justin had been only an hour ago. "What's up?"

"You see Smogurt?" Max pointed out the window, frowning at the dirt streaks across it. Alex was supposed to have cleaned the windows last weekend.

"Kinda." Harper kept her enthusiasm, though Max noted it had dropped when she looked out the gunky windows.

"Well the people in there…they're…" Max looked around, and spoke the next word in the sentence as quietly as possible. "wizards."

"Yay!" Harper clapped happily, causing Max to frown in confusion. His mouth hung open a moment or two as he tried to comprehend her joy.

"What? Yay?" His eyes narrowed in miscomprehension. "I don't get it." He willingly admitted.

"I didn't freak out or anything!" Harper announced. "Not even on the inside!" She pointed to herself. Max slowly nodded, his eyes still narrowed.

"I see." He looked out the window again. "Anyways…something's going on in there." He whispered. Harper arched an eyebrow, her eyes squinty in thought.

"Smoothie making?" She suggested, shrugging.

"And yogurt making." Max added, before slapping himself on the forehead. "Damn Alex." He grumbled, before looking out the window. "She's rubbing off on me." He groaned. "Not my point. There's something weird about those people. They're…I don't know what the right word is." He threw his head back in frustration.

"Weird?" Harper suggested with her eyes wide with innocence.

"Sure. We'll go with that." Max blinked. "Just don't tell Alex, Justin, or my father." He whispered.

"Don't tell Alex what?" The soprano voice caused goose bumps on the teenagers tan skin. His jaw dropped as he was busted.

"Sh-She's standing right behind me…isn't she?" He asked Harper, who simply nodded yes.

"Don't tell Alex what?" Alex yanked Max from behind his collar, bringing him back behind to face her.

"Uh…Justin cut up your bra for a pirate's eye patch?" Max knew that Alex wouldn't believe that if she had amnesia, but that was about as improvisational as it got.

"Haha, funny. Spill dipshit." Alex's eyes gleamed with a cold torture that Max wouldn't want to experience even if he could numb his entire body.

"I went to the yogurt place." Max began. Alex nodded slowly, waiting for more. "And their yogurt tastes…like yogurt." He continued. He received a smack upside the head.

"No duh." Alex growled. "Just spill already, I need to give Dad some information." She crossed her arms, ready to completely obliterate Max at any given time.

"Um…" Max took a deep breath. "They're wizards." He whispered. Alex's jaw dropped and her eyes widened to saucers. Had Max not feared for his life, he would've discreetly whipped up a camera. Alex's face was priceless.

"We have to tell Dad." Alex grabbed Max's wrist, ready to drag him off to the lair.

-

-

-

A/N: Well here is the first chapter. The two 'main' original characters are Lynn and Jolie, and the rest of the OC's will be filler characters or minors. I know I need to work on keeping Max in character, but seeing as this is a 2 year time skip, I felt he might've matured…a little. Please give me feedback, as I do need it. Do you like it?


End file.
